SleepWalker and true lovers confess
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: this is my first SonAmy story... you'll figure it out in the story... i don't own anything!... well except the writing... and the plot... and the theme... i just don't own the characters or the song... it's a songfic... you've been warned!


_**SleepWalker… is by Adam Lambert, the Sonic Characters are owned by the Sonic team, and Archie Comics… enjoy my first SonAmy story…**_

"NO!" Amy yelled as she was running down the streets of Station square, "AMY… COME BACK… IT WAS NOTHING!" Sonic said running behind her, trying to catch up with her

It was no use though… all those years of chasing him have finally paid off, she was now as fast or even faster than him!... she was running with tears streaming down her cheeks, her vision was getting blurry

"H- how… how could he?" Amy whispered to herself as she was running into the parks forest, recently Mina Mongoose had moved here because she and Ash (her boyfriend) had a fight

Amy had just witnessed Mina kissing her boyfriend, yes… after all those years of chasing Sonic the Hedgehog, she had finally gotten him

Amy is now 16, more mature, and more developed, Sonic is 19, his quills have grown longer, and he finally saw Amy for the sweet, loving, and caring girl that she really is, Mina is 20, and Ash is 23, incase of those who wanted to know their ages

"AMY! PLEASE COME BACK!" she could hear Sonics voice call for her on the outside of the woods, her long quills flowing behind her, her tear stained cheeks, and eyes, she looked back at the voice, the owner of the voice that had caused her much pain

she looked back helplessly, she couldn't do anything to change what had happened back there, she wished she hadn't seen it, but when she was looking for him, there he was... in the park, on the bench, laying on his back with Mina on top of him, his eyes where closed, and so were hers

_' "SONIC!" Amy screamed as she saw Mina and Sonic kissing, that had made the two brake apart, Sonic started at Amy wide eyed, while Mina had no clue to what was going on, "Amy..." sonic said reaching his hand out_

_but it was too late... Amy had bolted out of twinkle park, with tears staining her cheeks, "Amy!... come back!" Sonic said chasing after Amy, "NO!" Amy yelled as she was running down the streets of station square _**(hmm... this seems familiar...)**_'_

"*sigh* i lost her" Sonic said putting a hand on a tree and putting his weight on the hand, he dug through his pockets to find his blue ipod nano, and started to sing along to his favorite song, **(which thanks to 1 of my friends is now 1 of my favorite songs)**

_'I saw a picture of you _  
_Hanging in an empty hallway _  
_I heard a voice that I knew _  
_And I couldn't walk away _  
_It took me back to the end _  
_Of everything _  
_I tasted all _  
_I tasted all the tears _  
_again'_

Sonic was sliding down the tree and sitting next to it

_'Outside the rain's fallin' down _  
_There's not a drop that hits me _  
_Scream at the sky but no sound _  
_Is leavin' my lips _  
_It's like I can't even feel _  
_After the way you touched me _  
_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake _  
_After the way you loved me'_

Sonic now stood up and was climbing the tree

_'I can't turn this around _  
_I keep running into walls that I can't break down _  
_I said I just wander around _  
_With my eyes wide shut because of you _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _

_Let me out of this dream '_

Sonic is at the top of the tree knocking branches off angrily

_'Everywhere that I go _  
_I see another memory _  
_And all the places we used to know _  
_They're always there to haunt me _  
_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely _  
_You're everything that I want _  
_But you don't want me '_

now sonic is sitting on the highest branch that is able to support his weight, and he has his head down

_'I can't turn this around _  
_I keep running into walls that I can't break down _  
_I said I just wander around _  
_With my eyes wide shut because of you _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker'_

Sonic let a tear escape his eye's

_'Let me out of this dream, dream _  
_Let me out of this dream'_

Sonic jumped down and started to walk deeper into the forest

_'I can't turn this around _  
_I keep running into walls that I can't break down _  
_I said I just wander around _  
_With my eyes wide shut because of you _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker _  
_I'm a sleepwalker walker walker'_

Sonic was just to the other side of the forest **(please remember that he was following Amy into a forest that is in a park)**, then he found Amy behind a tree crying

_'Let me out of this dream' _

Sonic said holding a hand out for her to grab onto and pull up on, she looked at him with tear stained cheeks, she smiled a bit and took the hand, when she jumped up she hugged her beloved Sonic, "is it true?" Amy asked still hugging him

Sonic returned the embrace and said, "yes...", in Amy's hand was a note... it had the song that Sonic had just sang... and a massage...

_'I love you Amy Rose... I want to be with you forever... but we are still too young... when you turn 21... i want you to be my wife... I love you with all my heart_

_- your sonikku'_

"it's actually a very good song, Sonic... and you sing it very well" Amy complemented looking into his soft green eyes, he smirked and said "you have a good voice too, Ames..." and with that he kissed her lightly on the lips, they stayed like that... kissing close to the edge of the forest, with the sun still shining brightly

"i- i- i love you Sonic" Amy whispered, "I love you too, Ames" Sonic said, then the hugged again, not wanting to let each other go...

**A.N. how'd you like my first SonAmy story?... i'm not a big fan of the couple, but it does look cute... like i said before i don't own the song, and i don't own Sonic, Amy, or Mina... R&R PLZ!**


End file.
